Whole new world with kakashi
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: This story is for yaoi fans only, plus this story was up before but i deleted it so now i'm putting it back up to finish it
1. Enter kakashi

Hey...it is i hinatachan, kakashi and naruto are making a come back, i posted it before but i couldn't finish it but now i can, so all those who added it to their fav. stories list, welcome back to the amazing story!

Pairing- Kakanaru(kakashi x naruto)

Summary: Naruto, a heir to be from a famous and powerful family is not allowed to go outside at all meets a very interesting guy who is this man?...

Disclaimer- don't be absurd of course i don't own naruto...

* * *

The sun was just rising and naruto had woken up from a long night. He saw three figures standing over him. It took some time for his eyes to adjust to the still dark room. The figures were his servants awaiting his every order like they did everyday. But every time they came they were just sent home for the day off, naruto never wanted to get people to do stuff for him, he wanted to do things by himself.

"Master...i know you want to do stuff by yourself with no help but can't we at least clean your room?" Naruto looked around and back at the servants and nodded.

"Thank you sir, it will be an honor to serve you" The servant then excused himself and went to fetch the maid.

Naruto went to his bedroom window and looked up at the sky. He sighed and wished he could get fresh air just for an hour or two. He then saw a man with his back against the tree staring at him with hungry looking eyes. Naruto blushed as the man winked at him, stood up and was now in front of him.

"Hey...how did you get into the yard?"

"It's something called magic, ever heard of it?" Naruto couldn't tell if he was smiling or not. The man was wearing a shirt that stopped just under his eyes and over his nose.

"Whats it like outside?"

"i don't know i just got out here but it does feel a little bit cold"

"That's not what i meant...i mean whats it like outside in the world?"

"Why don't you come with me and i'll show you?" Naruto shook his head and stepped back a few steps.

"Oh why not...not afraid are you?"

"Afraid, who said i was afraid?" Naruto rolled up his robes that were trailing on the ground and ran full speed out the large window. The older man caught him and held him for a long time.

"You can put me down you know"

"Hm? sorry, i was just admiring your beautiful legs" He let the blushing boy down.

"What is there to look at?" Kakashi took out a kunai knife, held the overflowing robe and cut off a large piece that was covering his feet.

"There's lots to look at" He put the knife back and took the boys' hand and the both of them walked through the large gate that separated the uzumakis from the world.

"Whats your name sir?"

"Hatake kakashi at your service"

"Uzumaki naruto, heir to the most powerful family" He said it so proudly.

"Must be a big job for someone so small"

"I'm not small...i'm just not fully grown yet" Naruto kicked at the dirt on the ground and continued walking.

"Do you want to be a grown up?" Naruto looked up at him with his big, blue, ocean like eyes and had a huge grin on his face.

"Is there an easy way?" Kakashi knew he was lying to the kid but he couldn't help it, he was the boys' stalker and would do anything for the boy. There was only one difference, age. To kakashi it meant absolutely nothing.

"There is although..."

"But??"

"But it would hurt you too much and you'll scream out my name when you get there" Naruto was 14, kakashi was 18.

"Pain is nothing to me...if it means i can become an adult i'll do anything"

"Let me ask you something"

"Hm?"

"Why do you insist on becoming an adult so fast?" Naruto stopped and looked up to the sky.

"I promised...i promised my grandfather that i would become the best heir in the family but..."

The boy looked at his feet and frowned. Kakashi ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

"I was too small to get engaged to anyone so my father told the uzumaki family to hold off until i grew bigger" Kakashi nodded.

"We should get back naruto, your parents will have a fit if they found out you were gone"

"But what about the village, i haven't gone anywhere yet"

"If we show our faces to the people they will suspect that i kidnapped you"

Naruto nodded and took his hand and walked back to the palace. Kakashi helped the boy into the window, watching his legs at the same time. He couldn't help it he had to see them again.

"Will i ever see you again?"

"I live right next to you my dear boy" He pointed to the large bushy tree that stood in the middle of the yard. It was surrounded by fountains, small trees, a couple of flower beds and a few bird baths.

"You're living in our tree?" Kakashi nodded.

"Are you stalking me?"

"Maybe.." Kakashi leaned in a bit further and grabbed the back of the boys' head and smashed both their lips together.

Naruto was trying to get out of the older mans' hold on him but then gave into the kiss and opened his lips. It was a weird feeling for the boy and he felt himself getting hot and suddenly excited about something that he felt he just had to get. He felt that he needed something. But what was missing?

Kakashi broke the kiss panting and licked his lips. He liked the boys' taste, his lips tasted like something that wasn't even in the stores. He thought it would be from somewhere expensive since he lived in a rich family.

"Why do i feel dizzy all of a sudden...and what was that you just gave me?" Kakashi liked where this was going. He could teach the boy everything about love and what it would feel like.

"I'll explain it to you tomorrow, right now i gotta run but it was nice meeting you uzumaki naruto" Kakashi bowed his head in respect and leaped over the large gate.

"He just left...why do i feel like seeing him again and why is my heart pounding so fast...i feel so weak" Naruto collapsed to the ground sitting in a dream like state.

* * *

A/n: So...how is it? plz don't throw rocks at me they hurt...anyways plz review and give me your honest opinion!


	2. master of the house

Hey...me is bak with a whole new chapter...

Warning- boyxboy love if u hate that get the hell out of here!

Disclaimer- i do not own naruto...

* * *

"Did something happen today naruto?" It was dinner time and the uzumakis were eating together in the dining room.

"N-no mother" Naruto looked at his plate of food.

"You haven't eaten anything yet, are you feeling alright?" Naruto nodded.

"I'm fine, i'm just tired is all"

The mother ended the questioning and ate her dinner. Naruto knew he couldn't keep his new friend a secret much longer but what was he to do? If they found out about him living in their tree, they would capture him, tie him up and hang him for going near their heir to the family.

"What did you do today naruto?" The boy looked over at his father and bit his lip.

"Just the usual...walking around the palace" Naruto began playing with his food without his parents noticing. He wasn't really in the mood to eat anything.

"Naruto...if you want to...you and i could go out for a walk tomorrow" Naruto's head went right up.

"Sure..but what about mother?" The father looked over at his wife and smiled.

"She's coming too" Naruto yelled out in joy and chowed down on the food.

* * *

It was 7:00 a.m. in the morning and naruto was trying to get his favourite shirt and pants on. The shirt was orange with a black swirl on it. The pants were long and had orange teddy bears on it. One last thing...his big, soft blanket. Naruto maybe 14 but that didn't matter to the people in the village. The blanket made his blue eyes stand out a bit more. It was the best blanket naruto had ever gotten, he had gotten it ever since he was born.

"Ready to go?" Naruto and his mother nodded and they all went outside.

The man that stood guard opened the large gate as the uzumakis said their goodbyes. It was still too early for some of the villagers and there was nothing but silence in the town. Naruto looked at the different shops and saw the prices of some of the items. Then he smelled the most beautiful smell he had ever smelt. If smells had looks this smell would definitely win. Naruto followed his nose to an opened ramen stall. It looked new and looked like it was opened for anyone.

"Ah...you must be the heir to the uzumaki family yes?" Naruto nodded and sat at one of the stools. His parents were looking at an antique shop.

"What kind would you like?" Naruto never had ramen before.

"I'll give ya my recently added one" The man ordered for a chicken miso soup. A girl that had her hair done up in a bun that looked to be older than naruto came out with an already made bowl of soup.

"there you go, one bowl of chicken soup, dig in" Naruto picked up the chopsticks and tried a few noodles.

"This is great old man" Naruto finished the whole bowl and payed the man.

"Got to go, see ya next time old man" Naruto then ran off to find his parents.

He heard a loud sound coming from one of the shops. He stopped running and looked in the direction of the noise. He saw alot of smoke rising into the air. He ran toward the shops that were now on fire. His heart stopped when he saw something he never wanted to see.

Tears poured down his face as he ran toward the bodies.

"MOTHER...FATHER..."

"Naruto...are you alright?" Naruto looked behind him and saw kakashi.

"Who would do this kakashi...who?" Kakashi felt sorry for the boy as he saw more tears form into narutos' eyes.

* * *

When naruto returned to the palace, everyone in the family had heard what happened and were now fighting over who should get their fortune. Kakashi waited in the large tree as naruto went inside his home to deal with the family members.

"master uzumaki...are you okay with you being the new owner of the palace?" Naruto looked up at iruka and his face dropped.

"I...i can't be the owner"

"Your mother and father had a will saying that if you are able to marry someone before you are twenty then you will get all of their fortune...what you do with it is for you to decide" Naruto looked out the window at the large tree. He sighed and dismissed iruka.

"Theres no way i can become the heir now..."

"Oh, why not?" Naruto yelped in surprise.

"Kakashi don't do that"

"Gomen naruto, i can't help it" Kakashi jumped onto the window sill and sat there staring at the blue eyed boy.

"kakashi...i'm getting married sometime soon, to who i don't really know but i'm sure my family will just start forcing their daughters to marry me"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Naruto looked away and blushed.

"Your family will say it isn't possible and that it's not right"

"You're the only one that i can think of and if i don't get married this whole palace will belong to someone else"

"Do you know what love is naruto?"

"I loved my parents...does that count?"

Kakashi leaned in closer and kissed the boy on the lips.

"That is called a kiss that you give to someone you love" Kakashi got off the window sill and stood behind the blond. He wrapped his hands around him, one hand went up his shirt the other went down his pants.

"And this is called..._pleasuring someone_" His voice made narutos' body shiver.

"nngn..." Kakashis' hand was going up and down and naruto didn't know what he was doing but some reason it felt good.

"Naruto...will you marry me?" Naruto nodded a bit and bit his lip.

Kakashi layed the boy onto his back, kissing him. He took the boys' pants off and pushed his shirt over his head. Naruto blushed alot and his heart pounded as kakashi started sucking on something...

* * *

A/n: Damn, ne? just when it was getting good... well more chapters will be up soon and they will be longer


	3. making love

Thnx to the no school day i got stuck writing another chapter...well here is the new kakanaru chapter! makes a peter griffin laugh kaka

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN IT OK?

* * *

previously- _Naruto blushed alot and his heart pounded as kakashi started sucking on something_...

* * *

Naruto didn't know what kakashi was doing to make him feel this good. He felt like he was going to explode.

_"Ka...kashi"_Naruto whispered. Kakashi stopped and looked into his eyes.

"Naruto, this is going to hurt you but you can dig your nails into my back alright?" Naruto didn't know what he meant by something hurting him. Nothing could hurt the great uzumaki, but he never knew about the butt thing.

Before he knew it kakashi had placed the boy on his lap and entered him. Naruto screamed out in pain but kakashi covered his mouth with his hand. If anyone came in and saw what was happening kakashi would be executed right there on the spot for molesting the heir. Tears streamed down the boys' face.

"Naruto...i told you it would hurt but please bear with it i promise you'll feel good soon" Kakashi kissed the boys' cheek. Naruto did what kakashi suggested and dug his fingers into his back.

Kakashi laid the boy onto his back, and lifted the boys' legs onto his shoulders. Naruto let go of kakashis' back and let his arms spread out, still twinging at every movement the older boy was making. Kakashi pushed in making naruto gasp. Kakashi waited to let the boy adjust to the pain, then when naruto nodded letting him know that he could keep going kakashi shoved in a bit deeper and back out. Naruto was now used to it and told him to keep going. To kakashi it sounded like an order.

Kakashi didn't bother asking naruto if he could come inside of him, he knew naruto wouldn't understand what it meant. Naruto came all over his chest. They both huffed in exhaustion.

"Na-naruto...what will...you do about the pala..ce?" Kakashi tried to catch his breath.

Naruto shrugged and curled up into a ball, laying his head on kakashis' chest. They both stayed that way until they heard a knock coming from the other side of the door. Both of them got up right away but naruto kept tripping over his clothes.

"Master uzumaki...a lady from your fathers' side of the family wants to see you, should i let her in?"

"Just a minute...ummm, my book fell out the window"

_"Was that all that you could come up with?" _Kakashi whispered. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

_"Get outside or he'll see you!"_

_"With what clothing?"_

_"Here"_Naruto threw a sheet wrapped in a ball at his face, it fell to the floor and kakashi didn't bother picking it up.

_"Don't you have a pair of pants?"_

_"What for, you live in my tree remember?"_Naruto did have a point there.

_"Fine"_Kakashi hopped onto the window sill, looked around the yard to make sure the coast was clear. When he was sure he jumped down and ran toward the large tree.

'My butt hurts for some reason..." Naruto rubbed his butt and twinged at the slightest touch.

"Sir?"

"I'm fine i'm just getting my robe on" Naruto looked through his royal drawers for a long white and red robe.

"So who is this lady that wants to see my cute face?" Naruto asked as he opened the door.

"She says her name is lady tsunade, should i let her in?"

"Grandma tsunade...what does she want?"

"She says it's about the family fortune" The servant led the boy into the room to the patiently waiting woman.

"Granny tsunade!" Naruto, as best as he could ran to the old lady and hugged her.

Tsunade was actually an old friend of narutos' father. His father claimed her as narutos' godmother so that if they were to die he would have another member of the family to back him up on the family fortune thing.

"Don't slobber on my clothes, i'm here on business" Naruto sat across from her.

"Two of your aunts want half of your parents' belongings and a cousin of yours wants to live with you so that your not alone in a big palace by yourself, personally i think he's trying to rob you but it's your house and your rules so i can't do anything to stop you" She placed the paper down onto the table and poured herself a drink.

"One of my cousins?" Naruto looked at the sheet of paper containing the information.

"SASUKE??" Tsunade nearly jumped out of her skin as naruto yelled out the name.

"They said his parents were murdered by somebody but they won't say who and the parents had a will saying to send him to the uzumaki palace if they were ever killed" She sipped some more of her drink.

"But i hate him...i remember all the things he pulled on me"

Flashback...

_Naruto was just getting out from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around him. His eyes were still closed and he was feeling around for his robe. To him it felt like a robe but when he put it on and opened his eyes...He screamed to the top of his lungs._

_It was a black satin, see through robe that had the words, I'm gay and also an uke printed all over it in gold._

End flashback

Naruto gripped the paper tighter and slammed it to the floor.

"Stupid will...If it's what the will says then...tell him he can stay here but he will get his own room and his own everything else"

Naruto muttered something else but tsunade didn't bug him about it. The boy was probably busy now and she didn't want to trouble him any further.

The servants showed her the way out and naruto went back into his room to see kakashi back in his own clothing.

"So naruto...who is this sasuke boy?"

"How did you find out about him?"

"You yelled out his name"

"I did...?" Kakashi nodded.

"Oh well hes just one of my cousins...me and him don't get along very well" Naruto sat next to kakashi on the bed and layed his head on the older boys' shoulder.

"To me hes a threat"

"Why do you say that...you barely know him and you haven't even met him before"

"Hes going into my territory just by going near you"

"But...this isn't your house"

"We're getting married now aren't we?"

"eh, when did i say that?"

"I asked you and you said yes so now we're engaged my little naru-chan"

"Don't call me that and no we're not getting married cause my cousin is going to be living with me and i don't want him to see you and start pulling pranks on me again"

"You know naruto you hurt me by just saying i can't see you anymore" Kakashi used a trick phsycology on the poor boy.

"I didn't mean that i'm sorry kakashi please don't leave me alone with my cousin" Naruto started beating on kakashis' back gently.

Kakashi grabbed the boys' fists, pulled his hands down and kissed him on his soft pink lips. Yes naruto has pink lips how i don't know ask him that.

"Sure i'll stay with you but introduce me to this sasuke fellow and i will"

Somehow naruto felt dumb all of a sudden and didn't know why.

* * *

A/n: So what do you guys think? Sasuke suddenly comes into the picture! wtf...anyways plz review..


	4. plans

This is a new chapter of world with kakashi here we go...

Disclaimer- i hate saying this but i have no choice, no i don't own naruto if i did, every day would be a yaoi fan's dream come true!

* * *

Naruto thought for a moment until sasuke snapped him out of his wondering.

"So, when do you plan on getting married?"

"Father said until i was at least the age of twenty but then he said if they were to ever die to find someone before i was twenty"

Kakashi was reading a weird looking book and kept glancing over at naruto a lot. Sasuke tried to give kakashi an evil glare but it never worked.

"How did you get engaged so fast and where did you even meet this weirdo?"

"HE'S NOT A WEIRDO!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Kakashi felt like he wasn't even there at all and was watching this on television.

"He proposed to me and i'm not in the mood to discuss how, where or when" Naruto stuck his nose up into the air.

"He raped you didn't he?" Naruto blushed a bit and looked at the floor with an angry expression.

"He was actually willing to do it with me" Naruto could tell kakashi was smiling.

This just made things worse, Kakashi was now stepping on sasuke's territory. No one kisses his cousin unless he said so or if it was him kissing naruto but anyone else and they would feel the wrath of an uchiha forever.

"What do you see in him naruto?" Naruto looked over at the silent man.

"I-i don't know...he was there...when my parents died in the market place..." Naruto's eyes swelled with tears.

"He was there to comfort me...he's my first friend i have ever made..."

"I'm your first cousin naruto!"

"You hardly ever visit though..."

"This guy's just messing with you!" Kakashi instantly got up and pulled naruto into a long breath taking kiss.

"Hey!" A blush grew across the uchiha's face as kakashi smirked at him.

"I love him, i am his stalker, i will be the one he marries" Sasuke was in shock.

"N-no...I HATE YOU NARUTO" Sasuke ran out of the room and left the palace, running down the streets.

"What do you plan to do now naruto?" Naruto looked at kakashi with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know what to do anymore...getting married to a guy i met two days ago...now sasuke hates me..." Naruto sat down at a desk and put his head down on his arms.

"You could arrange a marriage for sasuke and set him up with a house you have that's available..."

"You might be getting somewhere...tell me more!" Naruto said as he took out a blank piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

"That's all i got so far...is it possible naruto?" Naruto nodded.

"I just need to find a girl for him he he"

"But sasuke just ran out...what if he never comes back?"

"Oh, he'll come back, he's just stubborn is all"

* * *

A/n: Wow...naruto and kakashi want sasuke to have a happy life? Well, to who ever is reading this...please review and tell me wut you think...


	5. A bride for sasuke

**It's been a looooong time XD, so i should probably start the next chapter eh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the manga or the anime, cause no one can be more popular than the original owner!**

* * *

"Allow me to take your jacket sir" A man with long, white, almost gray hair held out his hands.

Sasuke took his jacket off and handed it to the man and watched him put it up in the closet. He silently walked up the stairs and looked around. He noticed that most of the servants had gone to bed and Jiraiya and Iruka were the only ones up. The floor felt like you were walking on a large glass that would take a long time to break if you wanted to trash the place. He shivered as a strange sound bounced off the walls of the hallway. He had to admit, it could get pretty scary in the dark.

"_get out..."_Sasuke stopped walking and looked around.

"I know that's you Naruto, so just stop it and come on out" No reply came so he continued walking.

He heard a table being pushed across the glass like floor and broke into a run until he reached his room. A man wearing a sheet over his head snickered silently when he saw the young uchiha run into his bedroom. The man took the sheet off and opened the door to Naruto's room. He put the sheet back in the closet and quietly got into the bed next to the sleeping boy.

* * *

"I slept like a log last night, how about you Kakashi?" The man smiled and looked up at the boy that was coming down the stairs.

"Glad some of us could sleep..." Sasuke walked down the steps carefully, hoping not to fall.

"Gee Sasuke, you look like you've seen a ghost what happened?" Sasuke glared at Naruto and stuck his nose up into the air.

"Yea yea, i know..." Naruto continued to eat his breakfast as Sasuke sat down at the table.

"Naruto...i heard your favourite hobby was going swimming, you don't mind if we take a dip in the big pool out there do you?" Sasuke shot Kakashi a glare while eating the cereal.

"I'll have to see what swimming gear i have..."

"After swimming what else are we doing?"

"If Sasuke's in the mood we can go bride hunting" Sasuke started choking on the piece of food.

"We're doing what?"

"Well...Kakashi and i sort of...agreed to finding you a bride and a house so you can be happy"

"I don't need a bride i already have one and that's you, besides i'm still not convinced he can give you something i can't!" Sasuke got out of his chair loud enough for everyone to hear he was leaving.

"Why don't you just find some girl that looks a bit like Naruto?"

"You're not part of our family so don't talk to me you pervert!" Naruto slapped his cousin across the face.

"You Sasuke, are in no position to speak to him like that, he's under my roof and that means he's my guest, you are a guest as well but you're not the noble type of guest so i suggest you treat him nicely"

"I'm your cousin and you're going to choose a commoner over me?" Naruto nodded and hugged Kakashi from the back.

"What ever...i'm going out" Naruto and Kakashi watched as the great Sasuke uchiha gracefully walked out of the room.

"Ne, was i too hard on him Kakashi?" Naruto sighed and sat back in his chair.

"He isn't a child anymore so you shouldn't treat him like one, he's a brat..." Kakashi continued eating.

* * *

"Who does that moron think he is...i'm better than him anyday..." Sasuke was talking to himself and was getting stares from the other people.

"Sasuke-kun? It is you!" A girl with light blond hair and bluish eyes tackled him to the ground with out a warning.

"I-ino...how did you know i was here?"

"Bakka...your parents gave me a copy of the will and told me if it didn't work out between you and Naruto-san then they said it was alright for you to marry me" The girl got up off of Sasuke and dusted her skirt off and showed him the will.

"I already asked Naruto to marry me so you can go home now!" Sasuke stomped off with Ino trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

"I SAID GO HOME, THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU..." Sasuke watched as the girl broke into tears, bawling her face off.

He saw that Kakashi was right. There were girls out there that looked almost like Naruto, all he had to do was search. He smirked and pulled her into his chest. She may not be Naruto but she had the same characteristic. Ino looked up at Sasuke and blinked and saw him smirking. She blushed as she hugged him back.

"Well well, look who it is...Ino-pig..." Sakura folded her arms.

"I see your forehead got a bit larger, is your boss threatening to tear it down if he doesn't get more customers?" Ino stuck her tongue out.

"Still grumpy cause they're not feeding you properly i see..." Ino and Sakura both shot daggers at each other.

"Sakura...chill out..." Naruto scratched his head nervously, hoping to avoid the glaring competition.

"So...introduce me to this other Blondie will you?" Kakashi draped his arms around Naruto's shoulders.

"Sasuke, Naruto, who is this?"

"His soon to be husband" Naruto's face grew red.

"Excuse me will you?" Ino dragged Sakura with her into the next room.

_"Ne, Sakura...does anything happen during the night?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean...between Naruto and that guy...do they..."_

_"I heard something three or four days ago...why?"_

_"So you really aren't into the boy and boy thing yet?" _

_"I-ino...we shouldn't really intrude on what they do it's just...rude..." Sakura held her nose as thoughts flooded through her mind._

_"Naruto really won't mind...so maybe some time they feel like it we'll take a peek shall we?" _

Ino pulled Sakura out with her and let her go. She latched onto Sasuke's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Sasuke walked away with his bride to be up the stairs and into the room. Naruto heaved a sigh of relief.

"Now all that's left is to find him and his new wife a home"

"When are we getting married Kakashi?"

"That is for you to decide my love..."

"I was thinking...tomorrow...in the backyard..." Kakashi walked over to Naruto and kissed his neck.

"Can't wait"

"Sakura, can you help tenten prepare for tomorrow?" Sakura nodded and bowed respectfully and walked out along with tenten into the backyard.

* * *

A/n: Ooooo A wedding ceremony, two is more like it..well then...review and i'll see ya guys around!


	6. Brothers

**Ready to read an exciting new chapter of kakashi and naruto??**

**Hinata-chan: I know i have been neglecting to type anything...T.T**

**Kanna: Not just neglecting but also letting your readers wait for so long!**

**Hinata-chan: Ok, enough...stop...the torture is too much...**

**Disclaimer: Kanna and hinata-chan do not own naruto and never will...**

* * *

Kakashi heard the sound of a pencil eraser and opened his eyes slowly. The sound of the led touching the paper each time the person wrote something could be heard through out the room. He sat up with caution and turned his head a bit to the side and saw a very down looking blond. He stared for a bit and got up quietly and walked over to him silently. He looked over the boy's shoulder but still couldn't make out what he was writing.

"What are you writing?" Naruto jumped out of his skin and dropped his pencil on the floor.

"How many times do i have to tell you?" Kakashi looked at him for a while and looked up as if he were thinking.

"Don't sneak up behind me!" Naruto calmed himself down and picked up his pencil.

"Oh...sorry about that" Kakashi scratched behind his head nervously.

"Well...just go back to sleep, i'm almost finished"

"What are you writing?"

"If you must know...preparing a wedding ceremony is very hard...relatives need to get a special letter where as the people in the village need an invitation and...so much work needs to be done like...when the wedding's going to start and when the after party is so i need some time right now..."

Naruto really wanted Kakashi by his side while he did his prince duties but he also didn't want Kakashi losing any of his sleep because of him. Kakashi patted the boy on his back as a sign of understanding and walked back over to the bed that laid on the floor. Naruto sighed and continued writing the letters and invitations. There wasn't much technology there and god knew they needed something to make things a little more faster. But the village was a bit poor and couldn't afford to make new things like the other villages. There wasn't much jobs to be handed out since Naruto had all the maids and servants he needed and Sasuke probably would have said no to the idea of getting a few more workers.

His family owned four more houses that were all in different villages. All of them were for each season, spring, summer, fall and winter. They were getaways so that if anything happened to the palace or to a certain village, Naruto would have somewhere else to go. He was now down to three extra houses since he let tenten's family stay in the winter house.

It was the king or in this situation the prince's duty to make sure that all the invitations and all the letters were all made perfectly and that there were no mistakes in any of them. It was a tradition that his grandfather had made up out of the blue and decided that for the generations to come that all who were chosen to be heir to the throne would write out each and every letter and invitation. It was to make sure that if someone really hated the king or prince that they couldn't write threatening words to the receiver and make the person rebel against the royal family.

Naruto was glad though, it meant his grandfather was actually thinking about the royal family's safety. He was also glad that the village only contained around 100 to 300 people. As for the relatives...he was only writing one to his most trusted grandmother like treasurer, his teacher that taught him when he was a kid, a couple of his cousins who he was really close to and the most important relative would be his uncle, kyuubi, who was right now on a trip to the village just down the road from their village. His uncle was his mother's brother and was also a great brother like figure to him.

'If it's as easy as my father said then how come i feel so tired?' Naruto let his pencil fall from his hand and let his body crash softly to the floor with his legs still crossed.

"I'll go to sleep now and continue later..." He said to himself and sat up from his position and walked over to the bed that was spread in all directions on the floor.

He heard Kakashi snore as he got in next to his lover trying hard not to wake him up. He listened to the birds that chirped to themselves and listened as the wind rustled through the trees. He closed his eyes and let his mind relax a bit as his ears picked up the sounds. And with the snap of a finger, he was out like a candle being blown out by the wind.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to find a blond girl lying next to him under his arm, smothering her face deeper into his chest. He sighed and looked around to see if there was a way out of the bed with out waking her. Her head was lying on his arm and he wondered how on earth he was going to get out of her grip. She had her arm around his abdomen and was sleeping peacefully as if she were dreaming and nothing could wake her.

"Ino..." She stirred but did not wake.

He sighed again as he tried to pull his arm out from under her head. She murmured something in her sleep as Sasuke tried to attempt to get away again. He felt her breathing against his bare arm and tried once again, this time he was successful. Her head hit the pillow gently as he pulled himself from her grip. He planted his bare feet on the soft carpeted floor and got up quietly. Ino murmured something again and snuggled her head into the soft pillow that laid beneath her.

He made his way down the hallway and stopped when he was at the bathroom. He pushed the door open and went inside. He felt a cool breeze brush against hist bare legs and could feel his leg hairs stand up. He looked around the big spaced bathroom that held darkness in the air. He looked for the candle and the match that hid in the darkness.

He lit the candle and found his way to the toilet and did his business. He went down the stairs and felt the coldness of the floor and was feeling small for some reason. His home/palace wasn't as big as Naruto's but it felt normal than Naruto's. The palace had a very weird feeling within it and Sasuke felt as though he was in a haunted house.

He made his way into the living room and sat down on the pillow that was seated in front of a small table. It was the sort of table that required a pillow if you wanted to sit at the table. He sat there in silence and thought about all that had happened after he got here. First his relatives all except the uzumaki's, blame his brother for his parent's death, then he finds out he has to marry his own cousin in case something were to happen to his parents, then finds out his cousin is already engaged to someone else, now he's getting married to a woman that isn't part of the family. It was tradition when one of the family members were looking for a wife or husband, they would marry only another family member. Naruto and Sasuke have changed the tradition though and were now marrying people who were commoners.

"Is everything alright sire?" Sasuke was interupted with his deep thinking and turned to see one of Naruto's servants standing at the doorway with a lit up candle in his hand.

"I'm fine, just had a few thoughts on my mind is all" Sasuke got up and headed for the stairs when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Just to let you know...i too thought you were a good choice for his highness...but i guess it really doesn't matter anymore..." The man had a scar that went across his nose.

He saw the sadness in the man's eyes and saw he was telling the truth. The man let Sasuke's wrist go and walked away down the hallway that led to the outside world and opened the big door. He continued up the stairs and thought of what the man had said. In reality he didn't really feel anything for the other boy and only thought of him as another brother that was younger than him. He thought of the man that hung around his cousin and was planning to marry him. He remembered the kiss that the man gave his cousin and wondered...just what was this love that the man was showing his cousin?

He couldn't understand how his cousin could like someone like that. Of all the girls in their family and the men, he chose to be with a man that just comes out of no where. His case with Ino was different, he only accepted her to find out if he could love her like Kakashi did with his cousin. He wanted to find out what was so special about being with a person 24/7. When you're a kid it's different since you're playing tag or some kind of other game. But spending your life with another person was weird, from his point of view.

"Sasuke-kun!" He was pushed to the ground as a girl with blond hair sat on top of him, staring at him with her souless like eyes.

"Ino...keep your voice down, you'll wake the neighbourhood..." He answered as she got off of him and helped him get up.

"Sorry...it's just that you weren't there when i woke up so i thought something happened to you" Sasuke could see the different emotions that swirled around in her eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about...i'm perfectly fine..." He wondered about his case with Ino and found out his case wasn't so different from Naruto's. In just one day the girl had captured his heart, he felt the love that flowed from her and saw how she meant all of what she said.

She hugged him and they both went back into their room together while at the same time a servant with white, long hair was what seemed to be laughing to himself from not too far down the hall as he held a book and a pen in his hands, writing something down.

* * *

"Anything to drink with that young master?" Naruto looked up at Sakura and smiled.

"Yes please, apple juice is fine by me!" Sakura bowed her head and hurried off to fetch him a cup of juice.

Naruto was still fourteen but was turning fifteen and can you believe it, on his wedding day! Talk about weird, from Iruka's point of view but it didn't matter, just as long as Naruto was happy, he couldn't care about anything else. The wedding was not till two days away and all the maids and servants were in an uproar to try and get a surprise party happening.

"Here you are, anything else?" Naruto pondered for a bit wondering if he was still hungry for more food.

"I think i'm fine, thanks anyway" Naruto replied happily.

"Is my cute wife to be angry cause he didn't get his good night kiss to the forehead?" Naruto looked up and saw Kakashi leaning in the doorway.

"What the hell are you babbling about, i'm not angry...just a bit tired..."

"I see...well...see you around then" Naruto opened his mouth to say something but closed it as he saw Kakashi walk back up the stairs.

"Naruto...what's wrong?" Naruto looked up at the other boy.

"Nothing..."

"He's probably tired just as much as you are...i know how he feels"

"How would you know how he feels?"

"We're both tired cause of the stress you cause us, like when we were younger i had to look out for you when my older brother wasn't around now you have Kakashi worrying about you 24/7, taking care of a brat like you is a hard job" Sasuke poked him as he finished saying what he had to say and laughed out loud.

"Who said i wanted anyone to worry about me?"

"He is your lover you idiot, he's supposed to"

"Then when we were young...did you love me then?"

"Yea...only...it was because you were like another brother"

"Oh...Sasuke, about your family-"

"Don't worry about the past...think of the future" For once Sasuke was being wise and was telling him wisdom like stuff.

"You should be story teller for our family, that way our smaller cousins will be able to sleep better" Sasuke hit him over the head.

"Hey, i'm telling you something that could change your life, you could be a teacher to some of the kids in the village" Sasuke was beginning to think he wasn't much of an idiot as he thought he was.

* * *

A/n: Phew...well...the wedding will come soon so do not worry, plus...i am taking a poll to see if you guys want Naruto to become pregnant...if you don't want him to be, it's fine, just review your answer and i'll come up with the new chapter alright...i'm out!!


	7. Wedding ceremony

**Alright, the chapter you all have been waiting sooooo long for!**

**Warning: May be a few swears so i suggest you cover your eyes if you don't like bad language**

**Disclaimer: No i don't own naruto ok?**

* * *

The party as well as the wedding ceremonies were starting tomorrow and Naruto had a bad case of the jitters. It was now ten O' clock at night and Naruto could feel Kakashi's breath against his bare skin. He closed his eyes again and tried to concentrate on going to sleep and off to dream land so he could get something else inside his mind instead of the wedding. They had practiced their vows in secret and had practiced saying the words with the help of his god mother.

He turned onto his other side so that he was facing Kakashi. He smiled as he closed his eyes for the last time. His mind went black and his vision was swept away to the world of dreams.

* * *

He awoke to find his lover had gone down stairs already. He got dressed quickly, brushed his teeth and brushed out his golden sun like hair and went on down the stairs. He saw that Kakashi was still eating his breakfast and that there was a plate with utensils on the side of it waiting to be used. He plopped his small butt on the chair next to Kakashi and waited for his meal to come.

"You seem real excited this morning" Naruto blushed and looked into Kakashi's eyes as his lover ate a few more bites of the food and got up and walked out of the dining area.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, where's Kakashi going?" Sakura put the pot of tea down and looked at the young master.

"Well...i think he was going out for a walk"

"Maybe i should join him-"

"No!"

"I mean...he told me to tell you that he doesn't want you to walk with him this time..."

"What a jerk..."

"Well...your wedding is coming up so maybe he just needs some space right now..." It was such a good cover up.

Kakashi was actually going out to buy the boy a birthday gift. As well as a ring but instead of buying it he was going to have it made for him. Naruto had no idea and was now starting to feel unwanted cause Kakashi kept his distance most of the time, it was like he was keeping a secret from him.

'Maybe...he's...no, he wouldn't do that, not the day of the wedding...' Naruto was starting to doubt his lover thinking that he was cheating on him with Sasuke.

* * *

"This is harder than it sounds..." Kakashi said to himself as he looked around at the shops in the town.

"So many to choose from..." He said aloud to himself and looked once again at the masks that were leaned against each other on the shelves.

Most of the kitsune masks were already gone and there were only three left. He grabbed one of them and looked at the designs. It only covered the eyes and looked as though it went across the bridge of the nose. Lets just say it was cut in half. He smirked as he thought of his uke being blindfolded while he made little kisses along his neck. His mouth started drooling as his mind raced with thoughts of what fun it would be.

He bought it and went on to his next journey to find a ring maker. He asked around for a ring maker and they all told him that he was just down the road. He walked down the road to the ring maker's shop and knocked on the door. He saw different sets of tools laid about everywhere and heard the sound of banging.

He walked in and walked up to the wooden counter. A man with short, black hair and really pale looking skin came into the room. He looked somewhat like Sasuke only without the spikes at the back. His eyed were a bit blacker than Sasuke's and his expression wasn't a frown but was a smile. Kakashi sort of smiled back as the man walked behind the counter.

"What can i do for you?"

"Perhaps you could create a diamond ring for me?" Kakashi showed him the red diamond that he had in his hand.

"A very blood coloured diamond you have, who's it for, girlfriend, wife?"

"Naruto"

"So you're the one who's marrying him...there was talk all over the village about someone asking for Naruto's hand in marriage...to actually get to meet Naruto's future husband is an honor"

"Is it?"

"Well he hardly came outside to meet some of the villagers so everyone is surprised and probably glad that Naruto's made contact with someone from the outside"

"Ever since he was a baby?" The man nodded.

"Anyways, how do you want this ring to look?"

"I was thinking of something with clouds going around it..."

While Kakashi was at the ring maker's shop, Sasuke was out on a walk with Ino. Naruto was sighing and walking around the palace with a loose robe that kept falling off his shoulder. His day was ruined since no one but the servants or maids were around or so he thought. They all seemed to have disappeared somehow.

It had been two hours since Kakashi had gone out and Naruto was beginning to wonder if he was ever coming back. The maids kept sneaking around the palace as if they were on a secret mission and the two trusted servants had gone missing an hour ago and he felt like everyone was starting to leave him. His fear took over him completely and he raced to the fron doors to where his sandals were and put them on. He pulled with all his might and opened the large door that stood in his way to freedom. He looked back at the empty looking palace and sighed as he ran out into the world.

"He's not in here either...where on earth could he go his wedding is just about to begin!" Said Sakura as she and the other maid rushed to look around the palace a bit more, calling out his name.

Hours passed and still there was no sign of the young boy anywhere. Tenten and Sakura had looked in all the rooms that they knew were in the palace and each storage room that was big enough for Naruto to sit in. They had no idea where Iruka had gone or where Jiraiya had gone to and the wedding was only an hour away.

* * *

Kakashi was on his way back to the palace when his eyes spotted a boy with short, golden coloured hair, gazing up at the shining sun. He had to squint his eyes to see clearly at the boy's face. Naruto felt someone watching him and looked over in Kakashi's direction and gasped.

Tears formed as he got up and ran off. Kakashi started to think he did something wrong. He started to feel guilty for no reason and continued walking back to the palace. He opened the large door and walked in and saw the maids running this way and that.

"What's going, i thought you two were getting the party ready?"

"It's master Naruto...we think he's ran away" Kakashi's face dropped as he remembered the kid with the gold coloured hair. He dropped ring box that held the specially made ring and dropped the gift he had bought for Naruto and ran back outside.

He ran around the village looking all over the place for him. He checked the place where he was last seen. He asked around for him getting answers about how someone saw tears in his eyes as he was standing at a nearby bridge sitting on a small rock. He checked the bridge that had a small rock next to it.

"Naruto..." Naruto had his back against a tree and was staring at the passing water.

"Naruto"

"Are you mad at me?" Naruto was unmoved.

"Why would i be mad at you?" He had a bit of a tone in his voice.

"I don't know..." Kakashi walked up and sat beside the boy.

"You go out at breakfast and don't show up for at least two or three hours and you expect me to keep calm?"

"Naruto..."

"Also with the maids going off on their own without saying a word to me...the servants are no where to be found and i feel like...everyone's leaving me...like my parents did..." Naruto said softly as tears came down once more.

"No one is leaving you, i asked for your hand in marriage so i'm holding you to your word, besides everyone's talking about it" Kakashi place an arm around him and held him closer.

"Then...where's Sasuke and Ino, Where were you this whole time and why wouldn't the-" Naruto got cut off as Kakashi pulled him into a breath taking kiss.

"You talk too much" Kakashi told him as he let the boy breath for air.

"I do not!" Naruto huffed and pouted.

"You're so cute when you're angry" Kakashi poked Naruto with his finger.

"Kakashi!" Naruto and Kakashi looked up and saw Sakura and tenten standing there with a very tired look in their eyes.

"It is time, master Sasuke and miss Ino have come back" Kakashi nodded and looked over at the blond who was still angry.

"Shall we go and get ready my little kitsune?" Naruto blushed and nodded shyly.

* * *

"I Naruto Uzumaki, heir to my father's throne, claim my love for Kakashi Hatake" He Held up a ring that looked a bit old. It was a ring that his mother had given him when he was a child.

"I Kakashi Hatake, claim my love for Naruto Uzumaki" He held up the blood red diamond ring and they both placed it on each other's fingers and both looked at their rings before kissing each other.

They could hear Ino and Sakura screaming for joy but it was just Sakura that was now screaming since Ino was kissing Sasuke on the lips. Sakura sighed as she looked at the ground. So much love was going around and all she could do was watch it take place. That's when she felt someone staring at her and she looked around. A boy that looked the same age as her with a bowl like hair cut and big black eyes was staring at her and winked. She blushed and walked over to him.

Everyone shouted out a happy birthday to Naruto and started giving him all kinds presents. Kakashi pushed the rest of the people back and handed Naruto his present from him. Naruto opened it happily and looked confused as he found the mask inside the box. His face grew to a crimson color as Kakashi whispered in his ear.

"Kakashi!" Naruto shoved the mask into Kakashi's chest.

"I'm serious though Naru-chan" Naruto stopped and his face went blank.

Ino and Sakura giggled as Naruto pounded on Kakashi's chest saying something about a mask.

"Calm down Naruto, it's your birthday as well as your wedding day...you should be grateful he got you something at all"

"Sasuke, don't tell me to calm down!"

"Oh my poor baby is getting fussy, perhaps i should...calm you down a bit with a bit of milk?" Kakashi planted a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"I am rather thirsty" Naruto told him as he rubbed his throat.

Not knowing of what Kakashi meant by 'milk' he was now being dragged off into the palace and up the stairs into his royal bedroom. Sakura and Ino squealed as they made their way into the palace followed by their boyfriends who wanted to know what was going on.

Without Kakashi around Naruto would have been clueless about the world outside, but ever since Kakashi came into his life he's been feeling smart recently.

* * *

A/n: And that's all she wrote folks, i hope you found this story interesting and i hope you find it in your hearts to not throw rocks at me!


End file.
